


and you got me like, oh, what you want from me?

by joooooooo_e



Series: someday is tonight (and every night from here) [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: kala is speaking to someone on the phone. wolfgang has other plans.





	and you got me like, oh, what you want from me?

Kala stood in front of her wardrobe scrolling through her phone. She woke up earlier than she would have wanted to in hopes of being first in the calling queue. She had meant to open an account for weeks with Tan Insurance, but she simply couldn't find the time (between work, and of course, Wolfgang trying to distract her). Realistically, she knew now was the only opportunity to do so. She left a pouting Wolfgang on their bed, still with swollen lips and covered up with sheets.

_Speak of the demon._ Wolfgang walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm taking a shower. Are you going to join me?"

"I just have to make a quick phone call," she promised. He gave her a kiss and pulled back to undress in front of her. She rolled her eyes at his attempt at seduction and laughed when he dropped his pants. Then all amusement was gone when he stripped his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He waggled his eyebrows at her and stepped out of his boxers, bending down slowly to pick up his scattered clothes.

She turned around from him all flushed cheeks and slightly heavy breathing while he chuckled all the way to the bathroom, so she dialled the number and hoped someone would pick up and take her mind off Wolfgang.

She placed the phone against her ear and after three rings, an automated voice said, "Hello. Thank you for calling Tan Insurance. A representative will take your call shortly. Thank you for your patience." The voice was replaced with a lively beat and Kala wiggled her hips with a laugh.

A minute passed. And then two. The jingle cut off and the same monotonous voice repeated, "Hello. Thank you for calling Tan Insurance. A representative will take your call shortly. Thank you for your patience."

After a while, she toyed with the hem of her pyjama top almost absentmindedly with one hand while she held her phone up at her ear with the other. She bit back a groan of frustration. "It's been twenty minutes," she grumbled, "come on." She stared at herself in the full-length mirror attached to her closet and inspected her body.

When the bathroom door opened, she turned her head around to smile at Wolfgang warmly. He was scrubbing his head dry with a towel, only wearing his boxers and didn't bother to dry himself off completely. He walked up to her and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "I was waiting for you, you know."

She kissed his cheek in return. "I'm sorry. I've been on hold for twenty-five minutes now. This is ridiculous."

Wolfgang walked outside to the laundry room to dry his towel and returned to their bedroom. She was slowly pacing from one end of the room to the other, when he caught her by the hips and pulled her to him. He walked them back to stand in front of the mirror, and he started kissing a path from one shoulder, to the nape of her neck, all the way to the other shoulder, and back again.

"Wolfgang, I'm on the phone." She warned with a wide smile.

He gave a soft noise of acknowledgement, but didn't stop his ministrations. "You said you're on hold."

Kala couldn't help but arch her back against his solid frame and tip her head back to rest on his shoulder. Her other hand that was free wrapped around Wolfgang's stomach and her palms rested on his back. She held herself tight against him and pushed back on the growing erection covered by his underwear. The air was suddenly so thick with sheer lust that Kala wanted nothing more than to breathe it in and be consumed by it. She smiled. The droplets of water from Wolfgang's bare skin soaked into the back of her top, and she shivered from the cold. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up.

"Ms Dandekar," she was snapped out from her bliss, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. How may I help you today?"

_Finally_ , she thought to herself. "That's okay. Yes, I'm calling to ask about setting up an account? I was told doing it over the phone was alright."

The voice responded, "Yes, that's not a problem. I have all your details here, and I can see that you've already submitted the paperwork through." Kala heard the scrolling of a computer mouse in the background. "Perfect. Let's get started shall we?"

Kala righted herself up and was about to walk away from Wolfgang when he steadied her waist and held her to him. She looked at his reflection quizzically in the mirror and he winked at her. She felt the heat blossoming on her cheeks when she realised what he intended to do.

His hands that were on her waist moved to cup her breasts as he kissed her temple. He peppered kisses down her face and gave her breasts a light squeeze. His thumbs stroked her nipples and she pushed back against him harder, now craving more of his touch.

He whispered in her ear with a heavy breath, "Do you want me to touch you?"

At the same time, the person on the other line asked her, "Do you want to hear the basic options first?"

"Ye-yes," she managed to stutter out. She didn't know whether that was in response to the representative's question or to Wolfgang, but the woman on the other end of the line kept speaking, and she saw Wolfgang's reflection smirk at her. Her eyes followed one of his hands as it trailed down her torso and slipped under her shorts. She gave a shaky breath and hummed in agreement with whatever the representative was talking about, but she closed her eyes as Wolfgang palmed her through her underwear. She heard him choke slightly at the wet feel of the gusset, and his fingers rubbed against her entrance, drawing more slickness and slowly driving Kala insane.

"God, Kala." He grunted deep and low in her ear, and she smiled wickedly at him.

She moved the phone away from her ear briefly. Then she rose up on her tip toes and whispered, "All for you," with a teasing tone before returning the phone to listen to the representative. She didn't know where that confidence came from. But she knew Wolfgang brought out a playful and dark side to her, and she had no problems showing him - he certainly didn't mind.

He growled in response and continued to touch her through the fabric. Kala's mouth fell open in pleasure and she bit her lip to keep her moans from slipping out.

She opened her eyes wide when the voice cut through the moment, "Those are the first few options, Ms Dandekar."

Kala turned her head sideways to nip at Wolfgang's earlobe as she said, "Are there any other options?"

"Well," the voice sounded hesitant, "they're a bit more complex and explaining them might take a while."

She grinned and bit the skin harder. "That's not an issue with me at all."

As he heard this, Wolfgang pushed her underwear to the side and inserted two finger into her. She bucked against him and shook her head at the feel of him, her inner walls clenching as he slowly pulled out and pushed them back in.

She saw his eyes darken even more and closed her eyes as he added another finger. Her other hand that she used to secure herself against Wolfgang moved up to run fingers through his hair. He sighed quietly at the sensation and tilted his head down to press open-mouthed kisses on her neck. He was becoming more relentless as he moved his fingers faster, but he never applied the right pressure to get her off completely.

She pulled on his hair in frustration, and in his surprise, he plunged his fingers a little harder, his fingers rubbing against her clit. Kala's legs felt like they were about to give in, but she somehow managed to stay up.

He sucked on her skin with such a force that Kala had to clear her throat to cover up the moan that escaped her.

"What was that, Ms Dandekar?"

"Uh," Wolfgang soothed the pain with a lick, "nothing. Um, the second of the comprehensive plan sounds promising." She paused as she relished in the feeling of Wolfgang's touch. "Would you draw up the contract for me and I'll look over it as soon as it's done?"

"Alright, I'll set that up for you, Ms Dandekar. Thank you for calling. Have a great day." The voice hung up.

When Kala lowered the phone from her ear, Wolfgang doubled his efforts and Kala could feel his determination to push her off the edge.

She tilted her head up and captured his lips in a rough kiss. She moaned loudly and with reckless abandon and she smiled against his mouth, already so close to reaching her climax. Wolfgang curled his fingers just so and she gasped, all thoughts erased from her mind and a bright burst of light was all she could see.

Wolfgang kept his fingers in her as she came down from her high, and slowly circled them inside her as he listened to her breathing. When she laughed tiredly in his ear, he pulled them out and stared into her eyes as licked them clean - the image of which Kala burned into her mind forever. In her haste, she dropped her phone to the ground. She cupped his jaw weakly and pulled him into a languid kiss, and he turned her body so she was facing him properly and kissed her harder.

He walked backwards to the bed and they fell back against the mattress with a laugh.

Have a great day she will.

**Author's Note:**

> so I couldn't get this scenario out of my head. Whoops.


End file.
